His Wish
by Snowystar15
Summary: When Edward's wish is to turn himself human. What will happen when he is seperated from Bella, without memories, and Alice can't see him. When a smalltown girl captures human Edwards interest. What will happen to the love Bella and Edward once shared.
1. Prolouge

_**This is my first fanfic that doesn't start out with my original characters so please be nice. I really hope this is good.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **_

_**Edward pov:**_

PROLOUGE

There was no thoughts, no scent, no nothing. I glanced around myself, scanning every dark shadow the trees made—nothing was there. Could I be imagining it? No….I sensed it—something was there. Not threatening apparently.

I wasn't frightened, just annoyed. I figured Bella were the only thoughts I couldn't hear—I guess I was wrong. I ignored the presence and returned back to hunting—I was too eager to see Bella than worry about something I couldn't see. The longer I stayed here, the longer I would have to wait to see her.

Then, I froze in place as a set of girlish giggles sounded around me.

"Who's there?" I called out; my voice seemed to cut off the laughter. I tried to find the source of the giggles with my eyes and mind, but I came up empty.

"I know what you want Edward…" A child-like voice sounded from my right. My eyes scanned the trees, but there was nothing there. "I know what your wish is…"

"Who's there?" I asked, again.

"Is your love strong enough to withhold my test?" The voice mused to my left. I turned again and scanned the trees, the same result as before.

"Show yourself!" I growled, getting annoyed.

Then quicker than my vampire eyes could catch (if that is possible) a young girl stood in front of me. She had fair hair that almost blended into her white dress; her bright illuminating blue eyes laughed as she smiled a child's smile.

"I can give you your wish Edward… for a price." The girl said gleefully.

"Who are you?" I asked, ignoring her words.

"You can not know my name for it is a sin," The girl smiled. "I have come to answer your hearts desire."

"What desire?" I said through my clenched teeth.

"Your love for Bella will be put to the test." The girl giggled. "The desire for you to free Bella from a soulless life. I will grant your wish."

"How?" I asked, slightly curious. I would do anything to save Bella from the wrenched life she was so determined to have.

"I will give you mortality… for a price." The girl said, her face turning solemn.

"The price?"

The girl looked up at me with a solemn face, her child smile replaced with a frown. "Your memories,"

_**BELLA'S POV**_

Something was wrong. I looked out my window, staring anxiously at the sinking sun. Why wasn't Edward back yet? He promised to be back before sun down. I felt edgy there was something very, very wrong. I walked quickly to my bedroom door having every intention of calling his cell phone when I heard the slightest sound at my window.

I turned, only to be filled with dread as Alice stood in front of the window. Her stricken face didn't help my stomach any.

"Alice what's wrong?" I breathed, rushing to her. Alice looked at me with fearful eyes.

"Bella Edward has disappeared." She whispered pain evident in her voice.

"Disappear?" I asked, I could feel my brows furrow. Edward wouldn't just disappear, or would he?

"His future has vanished, I can't see him." Alice said. Then it felt as if everything came crushing down. My legs collapsed from underneath me, I would have fell in a heap on the floor if Alice's small arms hadn't of caught me.

"Is he dead?" I mouthed, unable to make my words have any volume.

"I don't know. Everyone is searching the place where he was hunting." Alice murmured, lightly patting my hair. "Everything will be ok though, Bella, I promise."

Though I nodded into her shoulder and I tried my best to believe her words. I _knew_ that from this day on my life would never be the same again.


	2. Entangle

**AN: Hi, you are fixing to meet my original character Yay! Hope you enjoy chapter two of 'His Wish'**

Jaylan's POV

Chapter 2

The rain was pounding down hard against my window shield, as I came on the main highway. I couldn't see through the thick raindrops that pounded against my car.

"Maybe we should pull over," Lizzie whimpered, she was peering out the window shield—trying futilely to see past the pounding raindrops. I nodded and was going to do just that when something ran out in front of my car.

I slammed on my brakes, but it was too late—I heard the sickening thump as my car hit something. With the deafening rain still pounding down, I glance at Lizzie—who was white as a ghost.

"I'll go check." I mouthed; Lizzie nodded frantically, causing her curls to bounce erratically. I reached back in backseat and grabbed my ugly yellow rain jacket, slipped it on and stepped out in the rain.

Tentatively I stepped around to the front of the car. My stomach dropped to my feet. There in front of my car, was a human body, and a stream of blood winding away from the broken body.

I swallowed back the nausea and ran back to the car.

"Call 911 Lizzie, I think I hit a person." I yelled at the top of my lungs trying to be heard over the rain. Lizzie nodded quickly and yanked her purse from the dashboard. She searched for a cell phone while I ran back to the front of the car.

With uneasy steps, I dropped to my knees beside the body. (_**AN to Edward lovers, take my advise and take a deep breath**_) With all the strength I had, I rolled the body onto its back. I felt suddenly sick; he was a guy—about my age—with rain beaten bronze hair and almost perfect facial features. Blood trickled from the corner of his slightly opened mouth.

"Dear God," I exclaimed quickly pressing under his jaw, looking for a pulse. There was nothing. Silent tears slipped down my cheeks as 'I killed him' chanted in my head. I grabbed at his wrist, only half hopeful, but then—very faintly—I felt it.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I heard the sudden scream of surprise. I whipped around to see a wide eyed Lizzie standing a few feet behind me. She wore no rain jacket, and her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

I jumped up and ran to her side, placing both my hands on her face trying to calm her.

"I-I-I tr-tr-tried to c-c-call bu-bu-but th-ther-ther-there was n-n-n-no ser-ser-service." She was trembling so hard that her teeth chattered.

"It's going to be ok, Liz. He is still alive—can you help me get him into the car so we can drive him to the hospital?" I asked pleadingly, I didn't know how long exactly he could last. Lizzie nodded shakily.

Carefully, me and Liz picked him up under his arms, and literally dragged him to the back seat of the car. I swear I heard a soft groan come from him—so that was a good sign.

"Take hold of his wrist and keep an eye out for his pulse." I ordered Lizzie, as I started the car again. The rain had eased up a fraction and it was slightly easier to drive. The closest hospital was only five miles away.

When we did reach the hospital it was all kind of a blur. People asking questions, the rush to get the guy into emergency surgery, the calling of my parents and telling what happened.

Lizzie and I sat in the waiting room. If that boy died because of me—I would never forgive myself.

"Jaylan!" I looked up; my mother was rushing toward me, my dad right behind her. I stood up and embraced my mother, a sob escaped my lips. "Are you ok, honey?"

"Yes I'm fine," I murmured. "But that boy…what if I killed him."

"I won't hear any of that," My mother said sternly, pulling back from me forcing me to stare into her eyes. "It _was_ an accident… it isn't your fault."

"Mom can we stay until we know he is ok," I whispered.

"Of course honey." My father answered, as my mom took on a hesitant look. "Do you want a ride home Liz?" My dad asked, glancing at Lizzie.

"Thanks Mr. Dodson." Lizzie said in a weak voice. She stood and hugged me tightly, and then followed my dad out.

I sat back down in the waiting chair; my mom took Lizzie's spot beside me.

"I'm so sorry, darling." My mother whispered kissing the side of my head.

That is when I spotted him—the doctor who had taken the boy from my hands. He was coming toward us in green scrubs.

"Are you Jaylan Dodson?" the doctor asked, as he stopped in front of us. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came.

"Yes, she is, and I'm her mother, Madison Dodson." My mother answered, standing.

"I'm Dr. Michael Lupus. The young man you brought in had a successful surgery and is breathing on his own" I couldn't deny the relief that flowed through my body.

"Can we see him?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, of course." Dr. Lupus said with a small smile that quickly turned to a frown. "There is a complication I'm afraid, it seems we have no ID from this young man and—"

"We will pay for his bill, it is the least we can do." My mother interjected quickly.

"Ah… well then, the patient is in room 234." Dr. Lupus said smiling at me kindly and walked away.

My mother went to the restroom as I continued my way toward room 234. As I neared it, I heard someone talking—no it was giggling. I quickened my steps and into the room when I noticed a young girl. She was wearing a plain white dress, her bleach blond hair framed memorizing blue eyes. She stood at the foot of the boy's bed.

"Jaylan," She said with a smile, as if I was a long time friend.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, perplexed.

"You must take care of Edward," The girl sang in a child's voice.

"Edward?" I asked, glancing at the boy in the bed. "Is his name Edward? Do you know him?"

"Poor Edward," The girl murmured, her face suddenly saddened. She patted the bed. "He will go through so much. This is his wish though."

"Who are you?" I asked, getting annoyed. Every question I had asked her she simply ignored.

"You must take care of him! Do I have your word?" The girl said with a spark in her eyes. I was about to refuse—I didn't even know this guy!—but the intensity in the girls eyes.

"Yes," I murmured, and the girls face brightened.

"The wheel of fate is turning." The girl murmured quietly, she looked back at the boy. "I have given you your wish Edward now it is up to you."

"Jaylan? Who are you talking to?" I spun around. My mother stood in the doorway, staring at me quizzically.

I spun back, my jaw dropped—the girl had disappeared. I glanced everywhere, but there was no other way out except to pass me. I was quite certain that girl hadn't.

I became aware that I might have just been entangled into something without my knowing about. Something I wasn't too sure I wanted to be entangled into.


	3. The Beginning

**This probably isn't my best chapter. The rest of the chapters hopefully will be better. Hopefully. Please keep reading please….. –snowy **

**Chapter 3**

**Alice POV**

I searched the south side with high hopes, but was instantly disappointed. Where was he? He wouldn't just disappear without telling someone. He was better than that, I was positive about that.

The one person I was most worried about was Bella. Every time one of us would come in from our search and tell her there was nothing. I could see her tearing at the seams. He wouldn't…he couldn't.

I was racing back home when a blurry picture clouded my vision. I couldn't see through it so I froze, concentrating harder—maybe it was about Edward. Try as I may the vision didn't clear. I felt useless, I couldn't even see through my visions.

"Don't despair Alice," I whipped around to see a young girl. How did she get there so quietly and me not knowing about?

"Edward is perfectly fine." The little girl said with a small smile. My eyes widened. How did this girl know Edward?

"Where is Edward?" I asked quickly, but the girl ignored, staring at some trees that were being tossed by the wind.

"I can not tell you."

"Why not?" I asked disbelief thick in my voice.

"It is Edward's wish." The little girl turned back to me with a bright angelic smile. My jaw dropped at this information.

"It was Edward's wish to tear at the heart of his fiancé?" I asked through my teeth. There was no way Edward would do that.

"No. Edward has become human for Bella." The girl sang lightly.

"Human? How?" I asked feeling my brows furrowing.

"By me, of course, I came to grant his wish. The wish that will keep Bella from being of your kind." The girl said solemnly.

"Where is he at?" I asked eagerly.

"That I can not tell you. I have just come to give you the message; this is up to Bella and Edward. If their love is strong enough to stand my test then it's strong and true and will never be broken." The girl giggled as I snarled under my breath. "You won't see his future, either, until he gains his memories—over time. You won't see them exactly the way they are suppose to be, until Edward and Bella reunite, but Bella might want to hurry; you never know what time will do to a newly beating heart— like Edward's is now."

"Search you might Alice, but only Bella can find the way" the girl said with a fit of girlish giggles and before my very eyes she disappeared.

I stood there stunned and then with as much force as I had I called Edward every bad name, in every language, I have ever heard. Once again it was _Edward_ going to the extreme to save Bella from what we were, and he was dragging us all down with him.

**Edward POV**

Where was I? Who was I? Why did I ache so much? I didn't understand anything it was as if I was in a huge pool of confusion. Things flashed before my eyes, but they were to fast for my eyes to catch clearly.

Cautiously, I opened my eyes. I was in a white room. Why was I here?

Then something moved on the leather couch that was shoved underneath a large window. I stared curiously at it until I noticed it was a young girl with short, dirty blonde hair. She was sleeping soundly, her chest going up and down as she took in deep breaths. As if feeling me staring at her, her lashes began to flutter and she opened her eyes.

Dark hazel eyes connected with mine and blinked continuously. "You're awake!" She exclaimed, and got up from the couch and ran to the side of my bed. "Oh, Edward I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you with my—"

"Edward?" I asked quizzically. Was that my name?

"Isn't that your name? I mean that girl that came by seemed to know you, and she called you Edward."

"I don't know if that is my name, to be honest I can't remember anything. Why am I here? And who are you?" I asked annoyed, if I tried to think of something I would come up with blackness. I really wasn't aware of the girl until I saw her hand shaking. I glanced up at her face—she was biting her lip hard.

"Yo-you lost your memory?" She asked in a tiny voice.

I nodded slowly; the girl looked like she was going to pass out. "Maybe you should sit down." I suggested grabbing her right arm and gently pulled her down— to sit down on the edge of my bed.

She was becoming paler and paler. "I can't believe it."

"Believe what?

"I thought it was enough for almost killing you! Now you lost your memory because of me!" The girl started to cry, silently.

"It wasn't your fault I lost my memory." I said gently, when she looked up. I half smiled.

"How do _you_ know?" The girl demanded. That was a good question.

"I don't know but I _know_ it wasn't you." I stated, the girl managed a bitter laugh.

"That is the sorriest explanation I have ever heard." She muttered sourly, I couldn't help but laugh.

"I suppose you are right," I said with a full out grin. "Now, back to business who are you?"

"Jaylan Dodson." She said with a trembling answering smile.

"I suppose I don't know you." I stated.

"You're right, but we did meet briefly yesterday."

"Ah we did." I agreed, I was distracted by her eyes the way they sparkled all the time. "Have you stayed here all night?"

"Uh huh," She said briefly it was as if she didn't want to discuss it.

"Why?" I stared her curiously; she glanced at me under her lashes and sighed deeply.

"The girl told me to take care of you. I've talked to my parents they have agreed to let you stay with us until you can get back on your feet. I just didn't know you lost your memory." Jaylan muttered.

"Thank you, but who was this girl?" I asked

"I don't know. She ignored my questions completely, she knew you though I was positive about that. She said something about it was your wish and you would go through so much. Then she disappeared." Jaylan said, frowning.

I was about to say something, but I noticed a woman standing at the door—who could almost be identical to Jaylan. Jaylan turned to see what I was staring at.

"Mom," She said evenly, and then she turned back to me with a small smile. "Edward I would like you to meet my mom, Madison Dodson. Mom this is Edward."

The woman hesitated at the door for a moment, but with a smile she came forward.

"Hello Edward," She said cautiously, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Hello. Thank you for inviting me to your home, Mrs. Dodson. I'm afraid, though, I can not intrude on you like that." I said politely. Jaylan's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something, buy her mother cut her off.

"No…Edward it is the least we can do. Until you can find your family at least." She said with a motherly smile.

"Thank you/" I said quietly. Her words brought me to realization. I wasn't so sure I had a family at all. Were they searching for me?

"Mom, do you know when Edward will be released from here." Jaylan asked her mother.

"Yes, tomorrow," She looked at me with the same hazel colored eyes. "If you are feeling up to it Edward."

"I'll be ready by then." I said.

"Then it's settled." Jaylan said with a full out grin. "We leave tomorrow."


	4. Alice's conclusion

**A/N: Hi, I know most of you who are reading this are very anxious to know what is going to happen (I would have said that on a RBR author note but I was kind of afraid ) in the next chapter of RBR. IT Will be out soon hopefully I can work on it tomorrow or Monday. Ok now that that is out of the way I forgot to mention—even though u might have already figure this out—this is set after Eclipse… ok read plz that is all I ask. --Snowy**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV.**

It was hard to stop shaking. It was hard…so hard. I missed him so much, I missed his touch. The scenery outside my window seemed to flash by as Alice raced her yellow Porsche down the highway.

"You need to sleep, Bella." Alice said softly. I looked at her blankly.

"How can you expect me to sleep? Edward—"

"Edward can take care of him." Alice said evenly.

"Yes, as a vampire he could, but as a human?" I countered.

"Bella we _will_ find him, I promise." She said confidently, turning to stare in my eyes. I couldn't deny the solid promise that shown out of her tawny eyes. I nodded biting down on my lower lip.

"I know…. I just have this feeling…" I whispered, wrapping my arms around my abdomen.

"A feeling about what?" Alice asked.

" That I'm losing him…" I said, my voice broke several times.

"You never know what time will do to a newly beating heart— like Edward's is now." Alice muttered suddenly, I glanced at her confused. Her expression was suddenly ghastly. "That little witch!"

"What is it Alice?" I screeched as Alice swerved into the opposite lane, almost slamming into a red bug.

"She is messing with the wrong family!" Alice growled.

"What are you talking about Alice? And where are we going?" I yelled over the exceeding engine.

"We are going back to where Edward was hunting. Remember I told you about the ghost girl in the forest, who told me that she turned Edward into a human because it was his wish?" Alice said glaring out the window shield.

"Yeah," I said, feeling numb.

" Well she said a few things I didn't mention, before," She said cautiously. I turned back at her surprise written all over my face. "She said this: I have just come to give you the message; this is up to Bella and Edward. If their love is strong enough to stand my test then it's strong and true and will never be broken." She mimicked a child's voice.

"What does it mean?" I asked, but I already knew before she could even speak. I felt suddenly weak and I slumped back against the seat.

"It means we have to find Edward before he falls in love."

**Jaylan POV**

I glanced at Edward. He was staring out the window watching the scenery go by, he seem sad for some reason. He was different it was plain to see, though he looked like an average teenager, he had a different aura to him. As if he was from a different time era.

"Are you ok, Edward?" I asked softly; following my mother's white Honda it turned at the light.

"Yes, just a headache," He said simply rubbing his temple. He winced every few seconds, which got me a little worried.

"We'll get you some Aspirin when we…get home." I said hesitantly. He only nodded closing his eyes.

"I wonder how old I am? Where I came from?" Edward said frustrated, after a few minutes of silence.

"Don't worry it will come to you. The doctor said it might come back over time." I said soothingly.

"Might…meaning that I _might_ get it back over time." He countered. I felt suddenly not knowing—I couldn't imagine the frustration, the desperation of knowing who he is. I felt awfully guilty.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I said quietly.

"I told it wasn't your fault." Edward said sternly, when I glanced at him he was staring out the passenger window.

Before I could contradict we where turning into our long driveway. The huge tan brick mansion stood tall and proud up on the hill. I sheepishly glanced at Edward, to see his reaction at the huge house—I hadn't told him my family was kind of…filthy rich. His face was even as he stared at the house he seemed unbothered by it.

"We are here." I said evenly, as I parked in front of the house. We both stepped out of the car at the same time. I heard his door slam shut, but then I heard loud groan. I raced around the front of the car –my eyes widening in horror as Edward laid crumbled on the ground. His eyes squinted shut and his teeth grinding together.

"MOM!" I screamed, as I fell to my knees beside him—not knowing exactly what to do. "Edward! Edward what's wrong?"

"Alice…."


	5. The Clue to His Memory

**HI, I know its short and I'm sorry about that. I hope you like it even if it isn't long. **

**CHAPTER 5**

_Edward's POV_

It felt as if someone was shoving a knife into my brain. Flashes of people, places, and faces flashed before my eyes. The most dominant of the pictures was of a stunning beautiful girl. Her black hair pointed in every direction as her tawny colored eyes stared at me intently. Her eyes seemed to want to tell me something, something that was important, she moved her mouth as to scream out something, but there was no audio. She reached out her small, pale hand toward me. Seeming to be screaming out my name, her eyes were distressed—she began to slowly fade from my vision.

"Alice…" I muttered, wincing at the pain. Slowly the pain eased, and I became aware of my name being called.

"Edward? Edward are you ok?" I opened my eyes, and found soft hazel eyes staring down at me. I sat up quickly—too quickly—my vision blurred. "Edward are you all right?"

I ignored her and scanned the rest of the faces that surrounded me. Where was the girl? Alice? Was that her name?

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Who?" I focused on the hazel eyed girl, Jaylan. She looked confused, along with Mrs. Dodson and the two men that stood beside her.

"Alice." I said simply, I was certain I knew her. "She might be the person who is the clue—the clue who will restore my memory."

"Do you know the last name Edward?" Jaylan asked, eagerly.

I tried to remember, but it was as if there was a brick wall right there keeping me from everything I once knew. I shook my head.

"Oh well," Jaylan sighed, looking disappointed. "We'll find your family Edward, don't worry."

"Yes, Edward we'll do all we can to help you." Mrs. Dodson said comfortingly, but I wasn't comforted—only frustrated.

I nodded and stood up with unnecessary help by Jaylan. She smiled at me sheepishly and jerked her hand back from my arm, once I was standing.

"Darien, please show Edward to his room. Jaylan, I need to talk to you." Mrs. Dodson instructed a young man, while also leading Jaylan in an opposite direction. The blonde hair man seemed to work for the Dodson family, nodding at me he headed toward the huge house.

I followed cautiously, there was something not right about the guy's stiff posture.

ALICE POV

I raced through the forest with Bella riding on my back—she was trembling.

"Are you all right Bella?" I asked cautiously. She didn't answered, I was about to stop, yank her off my, back and calm her down that's when I felt the presence of _her. _

I stopped up short, Bella was jerked forward, and her breath came out of her in a whoosh as she slammed into me. The girl appeared in front of us, her white dress swayed in the wind.

"You," I growled, I let Bella off my back, and I charged the girl at vampire speed, but the girl just disappeared before my hands could wrap around her neck.

"Why are you mad at me Alice? All I did was give Edward what he so desired." The girl said from behind me, I spun around and saw the girl right beside Bella. Bella looked down at the girl with a confused expression, which instantly disappeared to blankness as she connected with the girl's blue eyes. "Poor Bella you're heart is breaking."

"Stay away from her." I growled viciously. The girl was _not_ human, and she was ten times faster than I was. I had a really bad feeling about this.


	6. Edward's Chance

**Hey I hope you like this chapter. I'm going on a cruise so I will not be updating next week but hopefully I'll have some new chapters when I get back. I know this is random but I want to tell you where I got my OC Jaylan from. She actually came from my friend who is two years younger than me (we met at volleyball tryouts and have been friends since). My Jaylan character is the exact replica of my friend Jaylan; from hair color, to eye color, to personality ESPECAILLY the personality. Ok ttfn-Snowy **

**_Alice POV._**

"There is no sense for having a temper dear Alice." The girl said with a wide innocent smile. As she broke her gaze from Bella; Bella began to blink rapidly, shaking her head repeatedly.

"Who the hell are you?" I said through my clenched teeth. The girl was separating me from Bella, and I could see that Bella was freaking out.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." The girl giggled and began to disappear. "We'll meet again Alice and you to Bella." The girl's fading voice said after her whole body totally disappeared.

"Alice…" Bella said questioningly.

Just as I was about to answer, warily, back a vision suddenly hit me full force. It was dark and dreary it looked like a warehouse. Then the lights where suddenly turned on and I saw Edward. He didn't look all that different, except for bright green eyes and his not so pale skin. He walked slowly through the maze of large boxes, he was looking for something. Then all of a sudden my vision became fuzzy, I saw another figure following him in the shadows. Edward suddenly looked up, and a girl was at the entrance. I couldn't get an exact description because she was really fuzzy. Then everything went blank.

"Bella I saw Edward" I muttered staring at the ground trying to figure out what it all meant. When Bella didn't respond I glanced up. She was swaying unsteadily, and then suddenly her eyes rolled back and she fell backwards.

"Bella!" I exclaimed, catching her before she could hit the ground. Her heart was beating irregularly. "Bella, wake up!"

_**Edward POV **_

The room Darien led me too was _huge_, though you could tell it was decorated by a woman. The curtains and the bed spread both matched perfectly.

"Enjoy yourself sir." Darien spat, as he slammed the door behind himself. Apparently I wasn't all that welcomed here.

I walked to the large window, which viewed the large backyard. I watched as the wind played with the tree tops, that is when I heard the faint tap on the door.

"Edward? May I come in?" Jaylan's voice sounded softly behind the door.

"Yes," I muttered, feeling unreasonably annoyed.

The door opened and closed, and I turned to face her. I blinked surprised, she had changed into a blue sun dress, and she had pulled back her hair halfway. She looked dazzling.

"I was wondering Edward, if you would like to go shopping. We need to get you some clothes; you can't dress in what you're wearing all the time you're here." Jaylan said quickly, staring at the floor.

Though I was willing to tell her no, her words made sense. I had no idea how long I would be stuck here, how long it would take me to remember who I was.

"Edward?" Jaylan asked, when I didn't answer.

"Yes, I'll go with you." I said quietly. She smiled brightly, her eyes lighting up.

"Lizzie is going with us too. She is dieing to meet you!" Jaylan grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door. Her warm hand in mine felt odd—as if someone else's hand was suppose to be there. Still, I found myself liking hers in mine.


	7. Now You See it, Then You Don't

**Ok i personally think this a long chapter, but i guess its just me. Please Reveiw on this one and tell me how you like it. thx for readinng--Snowy **

**Edward Pov:**

"What do you think, Liz?" Jaylan asked her curly haired friend as I stood in front of them in a pair of jeans and a polo shirt with tags still on them. Liz stared at me, from where she sat beside Jaylan, with a dull look on her face.

"Elizabeth?" Jaylan says sharply.

"Yeah, I think it suits you Edward." Lizzie mutters looking down at her feet, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Are we done?" I ask impatience clear in my voice. I felt as I should be somewhere, but I didn't have any clue where I was suppose to be.

"Gosh Edward you sure are impatient, rushing us like you have to be somewhere." Jaylan complains, but I could see the playful smile spreading across her face.

I couldn't help but to return the smile, as I headed back to the dressing room. Just as I passed the mirror, I saw her face. I stopped dead in my tracks. The girl had brown hair and her chocolate brown eyes stared into mine by the mirror. I turned to look behind me and saw her retreating form—heading toward the entrance of the store.

"Edward what's wrong?" Jaylan called out, as I started to run after the girl. She is the one, the one who could tell me who I am. I caught up to her and spun her around by the arm. She stares up at me with wide blue eyes, I snatched my hand back as if she burned me—she wasn't the girl.

"Sorry I thought you were someone I knew." I mutter, as the girl stalks away.

"Edward! What's wrong?" Jaylan asks as she and Lizzie stop beside me. I could feel Jaylan's confused gaze on me.

"Nothing," I say briskly turning, heading back toward the dressing room.

By the time we were done at the mall, it was already nine thirty, and it added an hour to drop off Lizzie at her home. I barely knew what was happening around me, when Jaylan finally spoke.

"I was wondering, Edward," she says softly, pausing for a brief second. "Why did you call out the name Bella when you were running after that girl?"

"I didn't know I did." I say calmly. My mind though was trying to place the name trying to force myself to remember who this Bella person was—nothing. She was gazing at me as if I had gone mad. I just happened to glance up in time to see that the car she was driving was heading toward the opposite lane.

I quickly grabbed the steering wheel, placing the car back onto the right path. She gulps a few times and glues her eyes to the road, but still she wants to talk.

"How can you not know you called out that name? I mean you said it with such passion _and_ volume."

"I did?"

"Yes you did." Jaylan says confidently, even though I could not recall ever calling out to anybody.

It was quiet for a few moments; we were passing a row of buildings that had _Rollin's Warehouses _on the sides of the buildings

"Who owns them warehouses, Jaylan?" I ask pointing toward the buildings.

"Hmmm…Mr. Mark Rollin I think. No one knows exactly only a few people have met him." Jaylan says, her voice clearly saying she didn't understand why I wanted to know, but she kept herself from asking anymore questions. I was relieved; I didn't want to have to explain my feeling about the buildings—they weren't good.

After getting out of the car, everything seemed to go by so fast. Next thing I know I'm in a comfortable bed, trying to relax myself for sleep—it was harder than I expected. It was as if I didn't need sleep, but my tired body told me otherwise. The same exact thing happened with dinner, I felt as if I didn't need to eat or drink, and when I finally did my stomach took on a nausea feeling.

I stared at the ceiling, unable to relax my running mind. It was still trying to place the name Bella to a face—still nothing.

"Edward, Edward, you should sleep. Your _human_ body doesn't work like it used too." I heard the soft whisper. I sat up, but I couldn't see anything but darkness. I reached for the lamp on my bed side table, but it turned on even before I could touch it. I squinted at the now well lit room. A girl was standing beside my bed, with her hand placed delicately on the lamp.

I didn't jump, which surprised me, I felt as if I knew her. "Who are you?"

"Aw...not with them 'who are you's' again. Your sister has a temper she has, as if I was going to tell her after her little temper tantrum." The blonde hair girl said, rolling her crystal blue eyes. This sparked my interest.

"My sister?"

"Yes, your sister." The girl snapped. "No respect at all."

"Is her name Bella?" I ask, the girls face clears and a sweet smile appears on her face.

"No Edward."

I felt like I just have been slapped in the face.

"You are getting close though." The girl adds softly.

"So you do know them. Where can I find them?" I nearly yell, my excitement getting the best of me. The girl shakes her head and slowly to my disbelief she begins to disappear.

"That would be against our contract Edward." The girl's ghostly whisper fills the room, and then everything goes blank.

_**Alice POV: **_

"Will she be ok Carlisle?" I ask glancing anxiously at Bella's still form on the couch; Jasper tightens his grip on my hand sending a wave of comfort throughout my body.

"She'll be fine, just stress." Carlisle mumbles, checking Bella's pulse once more. When Carlisle was done, he waved for us to follow him toward the dining room–so Bella could sleep.

"So tell us Alice what happened?" Carlisle asked, watching me closely with his wise eyes.

"You remember that girl I told you about?" I asked glancing around the room at my adopted family. "She came back, and she kind of gave me a clue of what's going to happen to Edward."

"Is something going to happen to Edward." Esme asks worriedly.

"I don't know what that girl is, or what she is planning but… she _is_ more powerful than us." I say through clenched teeth.

"Impossible." Emmet's voice shook the house.

"It's true; you can feel it around her. She is very powerful." I mutter, there was stone silence for a moment.

"Do you know what she is?" Carlisle asks, finally breaking the silence.

"No, but if she is powerful enough to change Edward human and block my visions-"

"Wait, he can block you visions?" Jasper suddenly interrupts.

"Only ones of Edward," There were shocked looks from every one of them.

"How are we supposed to find him then? We don't have his human scent so we can't find him." Emmet asks impatiently.

"I think…the girl wants Bella to find him." I said slowly, uncertain.

"How is she supposed to find him passed on the couch?" Rosalie snapped.

"I think I might I have an idea where he's at." I say, glaring at Rosalie but otherwise ignoring her.

"Alice." I barely recognized the voice behind me. I whipped around to see a different Bella, a Bella that I have never saw before. Her face took on a more determined look, a look that was never going to give up… never.


	8. His Gift

_Very short I'm working on a longer portion._

Edwards POV

It's a bad thing when you wake up in a place you don't remember, but what was worse was waking up with a splitting headache. I pressed my hands against my head as garbled words filled my head.

_I wonder if Bella is the name of his girlfriend._ The loudest—but whispering—voice said, it sounded exactly like Jaylan's'.

A soft knock sounded on the door Jaylan peeped her head through the now cracked door.

I was trying, futility, to massage the aches in my head away as she walked closer.

_He looks like he is having one of those headaches. _

"Yeah but this isn't as bad as yesterdays." I said with a pain riddened smile, but when I looked up at Jaylan. She was staring at me as if I had grown gills. I looked down at the quilt on my bed one hand sliding over my neck—it was gill free.

_Did I say that out loud? I swear I didn't. _Her soft whisper was garbled like static and I only got a few words. Something was seriously wrong with me.

"What did you say? I didn't catch it." I asked.

"I didn't say anything." I jumped at the volume of her voice. I looked at her my eyes widening, while hers did the same thing.

"These headaches are making me crazy." I concluded after a long silence.

"Maybe breakfast and some aspirin will do you some good." Jaylan said slightly hoarse.

"Yeah," I agreed, she left me to get dressed. I shook my head several times, only blurring my vision. I laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. What had happened last night? It is as if from the time I went to bed and the time I woke up I remember nothing. There was something, something important.


	9. Alice's Downfall and Edward's Feelings

_HOPE YOU ENJOY!_

_Bella Pov_

"So where do we start?" I asked. My voice didn't shake like I thought it would. All six vampires stared at me with wide tawny eyes.

"We need to search all the warehouses. I'm not exactly sure when this going to happen, but I'm positive it will." Alice muttered taking a gliding step toward me. She placed her ice cold hand on my arm, as if encouraging me to keep strong. "We'll have to split up."

"Is Edward in any danger?" Esme asked softly. Alice was quiet for a moment. I could hear her take in a deep, unnecessary breath.

"Somebody was following him in the shadows and also someone was at the entrance of the warehouse." Alice replied.

"Well then let's go!" Emmett exclaimed all ready bounding toward the door.

"We'll be faster if we run." Carlisle said following after Emmett. Jasper, Alice, and I were the last to get out of the house and into the fresh air.

"Time to find Edward, Bella!" Alice sang cheerfully, as she slung me in her arms. As soon as I was secured Alice was running like lightening. I wasn't sure where she was going, but I knew I could trust her to find Edward.

Then as soon as it started it stopped. I found myself on my feet.

_**Alice pov**_

Bella wobbled slightly and I steadied her quickly. My full attention however was on the large warehouses before it. On the side of buildings were the words 'Rollin's Warehouses' in big bold print.

I glanced at the sky, the sun was rising into the sky. Grabbing Bella's hand I walked to the first building. Locked, of course, by a puny little combination lock hanging by a steal hook. I crushed it in my hand, and let the particles fall to the ground. With a fierce shove I sent both sliding doors crashing. The building shook, but I ignored it and stepped forward scanning every inch. I knew he wasn't here but I had to make sure this wasn't the warehouse.

That is when I noticed Bella's hand missing from mine. I spun around my eyes scanning until I spotted her. She was at the side of the road. How the heck did she get there so quick? Also without my knowing.

I flashed to her side, she didn't even seem to notice me.

'There is something about this road." Bella muttered glancing up the road. No cars were in sight.

"What about it?" I asked anxiously.

"It is like it leads to something." Bella murmured silently. Then shaking her head she turned back to me. "Never mind me. Let's find that Warehouse!"

I nodded slowly, and followed her as she fast walked back to the warehouses. I looked back at the road. He was there.

Edward stood solemnly, his skin sparkling from the sun, which was rising behind him. His eyes were the deepest golden color.

The moment I blinked he was gone and in his place was the young girl. I growled instinctively.

"GET OUT!" The girl yelled her blue eyes were changing to the deepest color of red. A huge gust of wind pushed me back and sent Bella tumbling to the ground. "It is not time!"

I came to a realization, Edward was around here. That was why the girl was freaking out. I had to get to him.

A gust of wind slammed to me this time knocking me to the ground. When I opened my eyes all I saw was a black ceiling. I sat up quickly, my head started to swim—that definitely wasn't right. I glanced around me all there were black walls, no windows, and on the far right wall was a steel door—a slit for a window.

_**Bella pov **_

I was met by the awful smell of blood. I was curled in a ball, both of my arms bleeding. My hair was matted in front of my face, but when I glanced from underneath my hair. I saw the small girl.

A tortured scream pierced the sky. My eyes fell to the ground, Alice was thrashing about.

"What did you do to her?" I screamed, running over to Alice, but I had to dodge her thrashing limbs. The girl didn't answer just stared onward. Slowly Alice became deathly still, her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. Though technically she was already the dead, but this was way to close to death.

"She is alive but barely." The girl said her voice was darker, and her eyes blazed red. "She'll awake when time comes."

The girl was gone.

_**Edwards POV**_

"Well since you're going to be staying with us for a awhile we should at least register you in school." Mrs. Dodson said, as Jaylan and I tried to finish a bowl cereal. "Jaylan goes to a private school, and I'll make sure you are in all of her classes."

"I don't mean to intrude. Wouldn't that be too much money to send me to a private school?" I objected.

"Nonsense, we have money just lying around it's best to put it to use." Mrs. Dodson exclaimed walking out of the room just as fast as she came in.

Now it was just me and Jaylan sitting at the breakfast bar. I felt odd around her, nervous. When she turned to me she smiled sweetly—a beautiful smile.

"So what would you like to do today Edward?" She asked lightly.

"I don't know." I muttered. Turning back to my cereal, why was my stomach churning inside me, every time I saw her smile. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her push back from the bar when her chair tipped backwards. In one swift motion I righted her chair back, but her face was suddenly in front of mine

For a moment all I could hear was our rhythmic breathing as her hazel eyes blazed into mine. She was leaning forward and I was leaning toward her. The closer I got to her the faster my heart began to beat.

_Edward! _ A girl's voice yelled in my head I jerked back tilting my chair sideways and I had no way of stopping myself from slamming into the floor. As I fell, a brown haired girl blurred my vision, her eyes were filled with tears and she looked hurt. Blood was streaming down her arms as she crouched over a black headed girl—she wasn't moving.


	10. Betraying Kiss

_**AN: hi hope you like it please review!**_

_**Alice POV**_

My heart was pounding against my chest so hard I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. My heart…was beating? Quizzically I placed my hand over my heart, it pounded against my hand.

How was this possible? My heart was supposed to be frozen, wasn't it? Yes I was a vampire. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle and Esme…and Bella and Edward. They were real I knew it. They were my adopted my family and Jasper was my only love.

How did I get here? Panic was rising in my throat. I heard ruff voices outside the steel door. I stepped back, until my back was pressed the farthest wall. The door was opened suddenly and bright light streamed into the dark room.

I cringed closer to the wall, the bright light blinding me.

"All right Mary, time for some tests," I heard a soft voice say over me. When I opened my eyes slightly I saw a tall figure before me. At his side was a instrument that looked like a large syringe with a large thick needle.

I screamed, but suddenly two pairs of hands grabbed me by the arms and retrained me against wall. I tried to fight them, as the tall figure raised my old fashioned sleeve and jabbed the needle into my skin. Why couldn't I get them off me? Why was I so weak?

My eyes began to close, as I felt the hands suddenly loosen their grip around my arms.

"Good girl." I heard the voice say softly. The last thought I had before the darkness enveloped me was. Time was running out.

_**Edward pov **_

"Edward!" I heard Jaylan scream through the haze. I had a massive headache. "Edward are you ok?"

All I could do was groan. Even if I tried to answer her, it would be incoherent. I felt her hand brush at my face.

"Your have very bad luck apparently." Jaylan said through a nervous laugh.

"I must," I whispered and grimaced at the loudness of my voice. I slowly sat up my head still pounding.

"Maybe you should lie down. That accident must have done more damage than we thought." Jaylan muttered, helping me to my feet and slowly we made our way to my room. I barely noticed the path we took I just knew we didn't get there fast enough. She helped me onto the bed, and kneeled by the bed. I could feel her stare. Slowly I turned to face her—to my surprise she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked softly, lifting my hand to her face wiping away the falling tears.

"It's ridiculous." She muttered, averting her hazel eyes. I smiled and did something I wouldn't—I couldn't—I couldn't help myself. The headache was gone and the overpowering desire pressed down on me. I leaned forward and kissed her.

She was frozen for a moment then slowly started to kiss me back, but as soon as the desire had come it was gone. I felt the overpowering, crushing feeling of betraying someone. I pulled back sharply, I felt dirty as if I had just betrayed someone's loving trust. A small smile graced Jaylan's face and her eyes opened slowly.

"I'll see you later Edward." Jaylan whispered, and skipped out of the room like a school girl. What had I done?

_**Jaylan POV **_

I felt like I could fly. My lips tingled still from his kiss. Nothing mattered now, not even if Bella was his girlfriend. He had kissed me!

I heard a light giggle, something I heard before. I turned and saw the same small girl. Her blond hair was lighter and her blue eyes darker. She smiled and turned and ran down the hall and turned to the left. I glanced around me, and then I followed her at a full run.

As I turned the corner I ran straight into Darien. His blond hair was ruffled as always and his bright blue eyes were friendly.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked with a laugh. He was only two years older than me and worked here on the summers.

"Darien did you see a young girl coming running this way?" I asked quickly looking over his shoulder no girl.

"No." He said solemnly.

"Oh…." I muttered, rocking back on my hills. I found myself smiling boldly, something I usually didn't do when his curious eyes studied my face.

"You seem quite buoyant this morning." He concluded with a small smile.

"How can you not be? It's probably the prettiest day I have ever seen." I exclaimed. The problem was I hadn't been outside. I had a feeling my radiant mood had nothing to do about outside scenery.

_**Bella POV **_

"Alice!" I screamed and fell to my knees beside her still form. I brushed at her face. "Alice wake up, please!"

I reached into her right front pocket and took a hold of her cell phone. With numb fingers I punched in the numbers. It ringed once when Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle, something has happened." I examined my own arms dry blood stained my skin. "The girl appeared out of nowhere and somehow she knocked Alice out."

There was a moment of silence. I thought I lost the connection when he suddenly spoke.

"Stay where you are. We'll be right there."


	11. A year later

_**A YEAR LATER**_

A/N: this is not a chapter I hope you know but the chapter is on the way.


	12. Hopeless and Hopeful

**A/N: this is a favorite chapter of mine. That's all I'm going to say. Hope you like it. this is not the last chapter either. Bella has more to do before this story is over. –snowy **

** A YEAR LATER **

**Edward POV (age eighteen)**

"Yo Eddie!" I turned in time to catch a football that was aiming for my head. Three jocks pounded on my shoulder me as they passed. "See you at the party?"

"Yeah." I said with a grin, continuing my way down the crowded high school hall. Jaylan was going to kill me for being late.

I dodged a lot of high scholars on my way to the parking lot. The sun was out and shining brightly and I found myself almost shy to go out into the sun.

"Eddie!" I glanced behind me. Haley William was jogging toward me. She was head cheerleader and had been after me ever since I started last year.

"Hello Haley." I greeted politely, but I kept walking—my car was only a few yards away.

_He seems to get hotter and hotter each day._

My lips twitched at her comment in my head. It had started a few days after I started going to school. I apparently could hear certain peoples minds—especially the females. Including Jaylans', who's thoughts started sooner than the others.

"Are you coming to my party Eddie?" She asked, batting her long eye lashes. She seemed to think that batting lashes could get any guy—well she actually could. Except for me, my heart was with Jaylan and it always will be.

"Yes I'll be coming with Jaylan." I said digging in my pocket unlocking the red convertible. I saw out my corner of my eye Haley's smile fade, as she spotted Jaylan leaning against the passenger door smirking.

"I'll see you later Eddie." She said in a loud, seductive voice. She brushed her hand along over the length of my arm and walked away.

I laughed as Jaylan's eyes narrowed. "Jaylan jealous?"

"Only because every girl on campus wants you." She answered sticking out her tongue. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She looked up at me with bright hazel eyes.

"The problem is you're the only girl I want on campus." I whispered leaning in to kiss her. I pushed back the harsh feeling in my stomach. Even after a year it still flared up every time I kissed Jaylan.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, but a whooping cry came from far off, she pulled back. She gave me a shy smile, and I glanced over to where the noise had come from. Danny and Matt gave me a thumbs up.

"You need to tell your so called friends to mind their own business." Jaylan muttered her face turning a delicate pink. I chuckled but found myself staring at her face. "What?"

"Nothing…" I murmured shaking my head. Why did I feel like something was missing? That something important was missing in my life.

"Well then lets go, I have to change clothes." Jaylan said untangling herself from my arms and opening the passenger door. I closed her door and walked around the front of the car and into the driver's seat. I cranked the car and put it into reverse.

_**Bella POV (age nineteen a month before her twentieth birthday)**_

"How is she?" I asked tentatively as I passed Carlisle up the stairs. His face was grim yet still gorgeous.

"No change." He muttered quietly. I froze for a moment as he passed. Then slowly I forced my feet up to the next stair until I stood at the bedroom door Alice still laid in.

I opened the door to the large room. It was alight and happy. Alice lay silently on her bed. She neither moved nor breathed—she was just in a deadly sleep.

"Oh Alice," I mumbled kneeling beside her bed and encasing her ice cold hand into my trembling one. "How I wished you would just open your eyes."

She didn't. I sighed bitterly.

"We haven't found Edward yet. We tried everything Alice….I don't know even if I have the strength to continue anymore." I whispered staring up at the ceiling. "I want to find him."

"Don't…give…up." Her mouth barely moved and her voice barely carried a tune, but I could hear her. I opened my mouth to scream that she had said something but all of them were already there. Their white faces watched Alice anxiously—especially Jasper.

"She spoke." I stated the obvious.

My heart pounded as Alice's eyelashes fluttered.

"The time has come." A small girlish voice giggled. No one seemed to hear the voice except for me. "It's time Bella."

_**ALICE POV**_

I tried to move my arms but they were strapped down. The candle light was flickering against the woodened ceiling. My eyelids started to feel heavy and it was hard to keep my eyes open.

"She seems normal doctor." I heard a distant voice object.

"She thinks she sees the future." The doctor said sarcastically.

That's when I became aware that I wasn't alone. My eyes scanned desperately around the darkened room. Two bright red eyes stared at me. Before I could let out a scream the candle was blown out and something was releasing my arms from their hold.

I was lifted with ease into cold, hard arms.

"Be silent small one." A soft voice said just above me. I didn't object—whoever it was, was taking me away.

"_We haven't found Edward…." A brown haired girl kneeled by a bed with another girl on it. She was talking about giving up. She couldn't give up! No, don't give up. Edward deserves to be back were he belongs!_

Suddenly the arms around me disappeared and I began falling. I tried to scream but my voice was hoarse.

"Your going back Alice." The small girl appeared in front of me. I suddenly noticed I wasn't falling anymore—I stood upright. "Now the deal is fair." The girl shook her head, her bleach blond hair fell over her shoulders and a small smile formed on her face. "My name is Abhilasa."

The girl of the different wonders

Beware of her deadly horrors

If she speaks her name flea

For she has won the deed


	13. You Belong to Me part 1

A/N: I WANT TO SAY THIS LOUD AND CLEAR THIS IS A YEAR LATER…. MY REASONS WAS BECAUSE I—LIKE SO MANY OF YOU—WANT BELLA TO FIND EDWARD.

Chapter 13

Alice pov

I stared at Bella and glanced around my adoptive family faces. I knew they were real! I was slightly stunned at the vision that blurred my vision, a green sign with words in white: Redwood Avenue.

My family's eyes watched me anxiously.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, not really making since of my vision.

"A year." I heard his voice which sent a chill go down my body. My eyes found Jasper and I jumped forward and hugged him.

"A year?" I asked skeptically, pulling back. Everything else went by like a rush. I didn't notice Bella slip out, as Carlisle informed me on the progress on finding Edward. It wasn't the best news I could have received. They had found no clues…it was as if he disappeared off the face the earth.

After awhile I went in search for Bella. I found her on the porch step, staring blankly ahead of her. She was different than I remembered—more mature yet she still looked sad. I sat down beside her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Don't give up." I whispered, staring at the scenery before us. "We'll find him."

"We've tried everything…" Bella said softly.

Suddenly the scenery before me disappeared. I was in a dim lit room with tons of people with plastic cups in their hands. A few of them moved rhythmically to some music I didn't hear. All of sudden my vision sharpened and…I saw Edward. As clear as a bright, clear blue sky—he stood, laughing at something a girl had whispered in his ear. Another vision flashed in my eyes of the large brick house. Two-hundred and three was the number of the house.

I jumped up reaching for Bella's hand. My family was suddenly around us. Jasper watched me curiously, probably wondering why I was suddenly so excited.

"I've found him!" I squealed already jumping into action.

Edward pov.

"Jay! You're going to make us late!" I yelled up the stairs.

"I'll be there in a minuet!" She yelled back, I shook my head and headed toward the kitchen. It was eight o'clock and we were late.

"I don't understand Madison," Luke Dodson's voice was strong clear. I froze and pressed myself against the wall beside the doorway. "How is it a boy like Edward would just all of sudden appear. There is no sign of his family anywhere. We have even got a private investigator to look for the boy's family."

"Keep your voice down," Madison Dodson shushed.

"It's as if he just appeared out of thin air!" Mr. Dodson continued in a hushed tone.

"He's made Jaylan happy that's all that counts." Mrs. Dodson said softly. "I haven't seen her so happy, so whole in a long time."

"What are you doing Edward?" A whisper behind me made me jump. For some reason I had expected to hear her. I turned around and I was stunned at her beauty. She wore a long sleave shirt that felt like silk, with dark blue jeans. The golden chained necklace around her neck perfected her beauty.

"You look gorgeous." I whispered, kissing her cheek softly.

"Of course I do." Jaylan said with a teasing smile. "You don't look so bad either, Prince Charming."

I smiled and gave her a graceful bow. "At your service M'lady."

"Oh stop it." She said pushing on my shoulder playfully. I straightened and smiled at her.

"Jaylan? Edward? Come in here a minute." Mrs. Dodson called from the kitchen. My stomach did somersaults, but I followed Jaylan into the kitchen. Mrs. Dodson wore a fake, uneasy smile.

"What time will you be back?" Mr. Dodson asked, leaning against the breakfast bar.

"Eleven." Jaylan said firmly, but her parents glanced at each other—we all knew Jaylan's curfew was ten.

"I'll have her home by ten. " I said quickly. Jaylan turned to glare at me, but her parents smiled relieved. I could tell their minds were not in place to argue with their teenage daughter.

_Why is he always doing that? _Jaylan thought. She grumbled her agreement and brushed past me. I smiled at her parents and followed Jaylan's suddenly furious form.

It wasn't until we were in the car when she finally spoke up.

"Why can't you—for once—agree with me." She muttered.

"Because your parents have more to worry about rather than arguing with you," I said coolly.

"Like what?" She snapped.

"Like me." I answered softly.

"What?" Startled she looked at me sharply. "What do you mean by that Edward?"

"I wonder where I really belong." I mumbled ignoring her question. I knew this wasn't Jaylan's favorite subject.

"You belong with me." She whispered. I smiled and released one hand from the steering wheel and grabbed hers.

"I know that, but I will always want know if I have a sister or a brother and even parents." I soothed, bringing her hand up to my lips.

"All I know it was fate that I…ran over you." Jaylan said cautiously.

"Yes.' I agreed.

"What about Alice and Bella?" She asked after moments of silence.

"What about them?" I inquired my brow furring in confusion. Where had I heard those names before?

"Don't you remember? Alice is a name you called out when you were having one of them migraines and Bella is the name you called some girl when we went to the mall."

"Honestly I don't remember." I muttered trying hard to remember, but I was coming up blank.

She was silent, as I parked along the curb in front of the brick house. Its door was wide opened and booming music could be heard from within the house.

"No more thinking about the past…lets just have fun tonight." Jaylan said, giving my hand a squeeze and letting go to open her door. I opened my own door and got out.

I had the sudden feeling I was being watched. I scanned the forest on the opposite side of where we parked. I swore I saw a shadow move underneath the trees.

"Edward?" Jaylan called. I slammed the door closed and jogged around the car to stand beside her. I glanced over my shoulder once more before I wrapped my arm around Jaylan's waist protectively and pulled her toward he house.


	14. You Belong to Me part 2

_**A/N: HI! I have actually wrote a long chapter can you believe it? I can't. Well anyway I want to tell you before hand that all Edward's emotions he goes through is when I'm—your on Jaylan's pov. Maybe if I'm not lazy in the next chapter I'll let you see what Edward was thinking during that whole confrontation. Ok most people know and others don't that my dad has began to read the twilight series and am I proud to say he has finished Eclipse! He's more excited about Midnight Sun than Breaking Dawn I'm afraid. Oh and also I want to do some adervertising. Her name is **_Shikiangel Cerebow http/ . _**She writes very, very good stories**_ I moved on, How about you, Once Apond A Time, Running out of Time, Southern Runnings. _**Ok that is my long AN**_

'_**Till I write again SNOWY **_

Alice pov

I grimaced as Edward wrapped his arm around the girl's waist. I was relieved I had talked Bella into to staying with Carlisle by the car a few blocks away. When the Edward and the girl disappeared into the house, Jasper and I stepped out into the street.

"Bella…" Jasper muttered. My head whipped to the right. Of course Bella was walking cautiously down the street. She froze when I stepped in front of her.

"Alice." Bella said calmly. I knew nothing I could say would persuade her. 

"Bella what are you doing here? How did you get passed Carlisle?" I asked sharply. She wasn't looking at me, though, her eyes were only for the brick house. 

"I have to know he is here," She murmured softly. All the pain this had caused her was written all over her face. "Carlisle knew that and he let me come." 

"Bella this might not turn out the way you think," I bit my lip, as her eyes flashed to my face. When Edward turned back to normal I was going to murder him for causing her so much pain. 

"What do you mean?" Her voice clipped. 

"It seems Edward will be resistant." I avoided her eyes. 

"He's already fallen in love hasn't he?" Bella whispered weakly. For a moment I thought she was going to faint, but all of the sudden her eyes went dull. 

I gave Jasper a look and immediately he placed the seed of hope in her. She blinked several times before she smiled at Jasper. Then she stared at the building again her face hardened.

"Where are Rosalie and Emmett?" Bella asked starting toward the house. 

"There behind the house to tell us if he goes outside" I informed as Jasper and I followed her. "If he goes outside we should get a better chance of convincing Edward of whom we are and who he is—without nosy onlookers."

We climbed the 'three step' stairs to the front door. Bella went through the door and made her way through. Someone had grabbed her arm and pulled her back. I was instantly at her side smiling at the bulky guy that had grabbed Bella's arm. 

"This is a private party." He said gruffly, but his eyes dulled slightly, as his connected to mine. I casually, placed my hand on his and released his grip on Bella's arm effortlessly.

"We are close friends of Edwards." I said smoothly. The guy blinked several times, trying to reassemble his jumbled thoughts.

"All right then." The guy stuttered letting us pass reluctantly.

I spotted him instantly. It shocked me at seeing him so…human. His skin was as a soft tan color and his eyes bright green shone brightly, yet he seemed to be the same dark humored Edward.

Like in my vision he leaned down and whispered in her ear. She laughed lightly and let him lead her toward the sliding glass door that led outside. Without Jasper's help I felt my hope grow. My phone began to ring.

"I know." I answered, before Rosalie could inform. I shut the phone and raced toward the sliding door, with Bella at my side. 

Edward pov.

I tightened my grip around Jaylan's hand. We walked around the large pool, woods bordering the small yard. For some reason I felt edgy, the fresh air is what I thought I needed.

"Why did you want to come out here Edward?" Jaylan asked, glancing up into the jewel in crested sky. 

"I wanted to see you in the starlight." I said, she giggled at my cheesy response. 

"Seriously, Edward you have been tense ever since we came to the party." She stated her smile transforming into frown. "What's wrong?"

I stopped, the feeling of being closed in was excruciating. Jaylan stepped in front of me her eyes studying my face anxiously. 

"I feel like I might be being followed." I stated solemnly. Her face took on several emotions. 

"Edward!"

I spun around. Two slightly familiar girls stood before me. One was small fairy-like, cropped black hair, and odd topaz eyes. The other was slightly taller, with long mahogany hair cascading over her shoulders, and matching eyes set into a heart shape face. 

"The moment I saw your face again I promised myself I wouldn't say…I thought of plenty of things to say to you…Why couldn't you just do things that were meant to be…" The black haired girl, leaving the other behind, walked defiantly toward me yelling. If that wasn't enough, my conscience reminded me she was more powerful than she looked. "Edward you are the most selfish idiot on this planet!"

"Hey, Edward is the most loving person on this stinking planet!" Jaylan yelled back, whipping around me and getting in the girl's face.

"Jaylan…" I reproached trying to move her but she shook me off. 

"NO! She has no right to say that to you!" Jaylan yelled, her eyes narrowing. The girl stepped back, glaring at me with disgust. 

"Bella come here…" The girl called over her shoulder. My eyes shot past the black haired girl to the other named Bella. I felt a sense of recognition. Her sad brown eyes connected to mine, with such pain I couldn't imagine. 

"Bella?" Jaylan asked, glancing back at me—her eyes taking on a new light. 

Bella pov

There he stood. My legs wobbled as I moved closer, his green eyes followed my every move until I stood a few inches behind Alice. 

"Hello Edward." I murmured, staring him straight in the eyes. He stepped back shaking his head, when he glanced back at me his eyes were full of awful, terrible pain. 

"Edward you don't belong here," Alice spoke softly. "You will never belong here. We, your family, have come to carry you back were you belong. " 

"Who are you?" Jaylan asked stepping back clasping Edward's hand. 

"Alice." She answered curtly then glanced at Edward desperately "Don't you remember Edward?" 

Edward glanced from Alice to me—his eyes lingering on me. He was trying to remember, I could see it in his eyes. 

"Bella." He said, my heart soared at the joyful, reorganization in his voice. He stepped forward his eyes scanning my face eagerly. His hand however was still gripping the girl's hand. His eyes flickered back and forth from me to Jaylan. 

He stepped back when his eyes settled back on Jaylan's. A mist of denial glazed over his eyes, as he glared at Alice now.

"I don't know who you are." He stated harshly. He was trying futile to convince himself as he said those words. 

I felt all hope was going, when I made a decision that would sew the hole in my heart or tear it at the seams. I jumped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck holding him there and forced my lips onto his. At first I thought he would remember and pull me closer like he would do in the past. 

I found myself being pushed back roughly. 

Jaylan's Pov.

I watched sickened, as Bella rushed forward and kissed my Edward. The first response Edward showed was sickening to my core. I had the mind to rip her off him. 

…but he was already doing that, pushing her back roughly. 

Bella stumbled back and was about to fall when Alice caught her. Alice glared at Edward murderously while Bella stared at him with crumbling grief in her eyes. 

I did feel sorry for her but, Edward was mine…he belonged to me for a year. 

"How dare you…" Alice growled, a blond hair guy was suddenly there taking Alice's place. Alice was rushing toward Edward, her lips curling back from her teeth. "Have you any idea how much grief you caused her? Huh Edward? The first time compares to nothing to this stunt. At least then you didn't pretend you didn't love her!" 

I cowered at the deadly threat this girl could be. Edward however watched her unblinking. 

"I am sorry for the pain I have inflicted but I have made my choice." Edward stated coldly. Alice blinked and straightened. 

"Abhilasa! Come out I know your watching!" Alice screamed into the night. I watched her as if she had gone mad, but all of sudden the temperature suddenly dropped. A soft giggle could be heard before a bleach blond girl stood in between Edward and Alice. 

"No need to yell." The girl said lightly, swinging her small arms back and forth. 

"You clouded his mind, didn't you?" Alice growled. 

"No." The girl answered smoothly. She turned to face me, her bright blue eyes laughed as they settled on me. "My dear, Alice, it was she that clouds his mind."

Alice looked sharply at me, her small hands tightening into to small fists. The little girl giggled as if this entertained her. 

"Alice do not even dare." Edward growled threateningly. I jumped at the menace in his voice toward the girl named Alice. 

"Like you could stop me," Alice whispered, but she seemed genuinely surprised at his statement. 

"I love family reunions." The girl chimed in dreamily. Then she glanced over at Edward and back to Alice. "All right you will have _**ONLY **_one more chance, but right now Edward has made his first choice. So be gone" 

The girl made a shooing motion and she disappeared. I felt suddenly numb. I always new Edward was special but…

Edward pov

I grabbed Jaylan's arm and walked past the two girls and guy. With ease I slid the glass door opened and brushed passed drunken teenagers. When we were out the front door, I released Jaylan and let her follow as I raced toward the car.

Before Jaylan had closed the door I had the car swerving away. I zoomed down the quiet streets; I barely saw what was ahead of me. Bella…Bella…the only love of my very existence. 

There was a dead silence between us. 

"Edward?" I glanced over eagerly. Part of me was disappointed that it wasn't Bella. I shook my head…no Jaylan was my only love now. 

"Yes?" I inquired driving up the long driveway, up to the mansion I had called home for so long.

"Are you all right?" She asked weakly. 

I didn't answer, as I stopped in front of the mansion. She opened the car door and turned to look at me questioningly when I didn't move to get out. 

"Are you coming?" She asked, I heard the desperate plea in her voice.

"No, I'm going to ride around for a while." I stated dully, staring blankly out the wind shield. "To clear my head." 

"Promise me you'll come back." She whispered meekly. I knew this had scared her, but I couldn't say the same… it felt almost natural. I wanted to comfort her, tell her it was all a dream but I couldn't. I put on my best smile and glanced at her to see tears falling down her cheek—my smile faded. I leaned over and gently placed my lips against hers. 

"Promise." I said. She smiled and slammed the door shut. I watched her go inside the house and as soon as the front door was closed. My fingers reached up to caress my stinging lips. Bella's kiss seemed have been embedded into my head, as well as onto my lips. 

I accelerated the car and it gained speed by the end of the driveway. My mind was racing with past, present and future events. My body, however, was working full swing, carrying me toward _Rollin's Warehouses._ I blinked in surprised when I drove over the rough dirt road.

_What was I doing here? _


	15. Two Lights of Destiny

Chapter 15

Bella Pov

He was gone. My body shook with so much intensity that my teeth clacked together. He doesn't love me anymore.

"No Bella, don't give up, not yet." Alice was suddenly in front of me. Her small hand stroked my cheek. "We can't give up on him yet."

"There is no use." I murmured bitterly.

"Don't say that." Alice said firmly. "We have another chance."

I couldn't stand it any longer—the pain. I suddenly stood, Alice looked up at me. Her golden eyes told me she knew what my decision was.

"Don't give up on him." Alice pleaded. "He recognized you…for a fleeting moment he recognized you."

"Yes, and he rejected me. The best thing I can do is to let him be happy." I walked away. Alice and Jasper let me go. For once I wished they would have stop me, the pain was dulled still by the shock. Tomorrow was going to be horrible.

I went through the house barely even understanding what I was doing. I was walking down the sidewalk of the party house and down the street. My legs kept moving, and I didn't want them to stop. I could have been a mile or two away from the house.

I blinked as a pair of bright headlights swerved around the sharp curve. I became all to clear aware that I was in the middle of the road…walking head on toward the lights.  
Edward. My first thought was how he would react. He probably would have scooped me up before the driver could even blink, and he'd place me gently on the ground. His eyes would harden—just enough to tell me, I had scared him, and his voice would grow stern as he lectured me. As if I were a child.

I heard the loud screech of the brakes as the driver swerved to miss me. There was nothing he could do though. The car fish tailed and the rear was going to slam into me.

Edward…

Edward Pov.

I reached out to grab the door handle. I looked down, and my hand was trembling. I let it stay in midair as I studied it, the trembling worsened.


	16. The Deal

A/N: Hey people

**A/N: Hey people. Hope you like it! don't forget to review**

**+Edward Pov**.+

I reached out to grab the door handle. I looked down, and my hand was trembling. I let it stay in midair as I studied it, the trembling worsened. The still, quiet car around me was almost unbearable. The warehouses loomed dark and gloomy.

A sorrowful pain was building in my chest and climbing up my throat. For no apparent reason my eyes began to burn, and I felt something wet going down my cheeks. I reached to wipe it away reached up to brush something wet from my cheek.

_Bella, she is your true love_. A soft voice whispered in my ear. It sounded only slightly like mine, except this voice was un-human. I glared at the window shield, only to see a reflection of me, but….it wasn't exactly me.

His skin was white as death and his eyes were a soft butterscotch color. His facial features perfect. In a was he looked like me.

"Who are you?" I demanded. The moment I spoke I knew without a doubt I was going crazy. I was talking back to my reflection.

"I'm you." The reflection answered back. "Your vampire side is more accurate."

My eyes widened. My body jerked forward to get out of the car, but my body was pinned back by some unseen force.

"Let me go." I shouted, struggling against the invisible force.

"I can't do that," The reflection answered back calmly, but I could see anger flash in his eyes. "You gave up you're vampire side to be with the girl."

"Jaylan?" I asked, I was bushed hard against the seat. A hair raising growl filled the car.

"NO!" The reflection bellowed, his upper curled back in disgust. "Bella, is the one!"

"I don't even know her," I argued back. "Jaylan is all I know."

"Think. Edward." It hissed at me.

Jaylan was the one. I knew that with all my…heart. But Bella? Why was she so familiar? Why did my eyes instantly recognize her? Why did my heart pound when I see her?

Her warm brown eyes glancing up at me, flashed before my eyes. I felt a surge of irritation that I didn't know what was being said behind those trusting eyes. I was dangerous, and yet she didn't care. She loved me.

I had been a vampire.

I glance back at the reflection but it was gone. My human face now stared back at me.

"HEHE! You've gained it back." The girlish voice beside me made my blood boil and turn to ice at the same time. "Now it isn't anymore fun."

"Where is she? Where's Bella?" I grounded through my teeth, glaring at the blond headed girl in the passenger seat. She glanced up at me blue eyes wide and innocent.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," The girl said, her eyes narrowed. "However if you ask nicely I might be able to save her. You're sister's unique vision seems to be messed up again."

Save her? Was Bella in trouble?

"Tick tock goes the clock." The girl giggled lightly.

"Please tell me where is Bella," I pleaded, the words felt like acid on my tongue. The girl turned to me, her face serious.

"She's about to die and no one will be able to save her I'm afraid," She says brushing a lock of golden hair from her face. "However I'll make a deal with you that will ultimately save your Bella."

I didn't hesitate. "Whatever it is you have a deal. Just save her."

"Excellent" The girl smiled, a smile that would make the devil himself cower.

**+BELLA+**

My eyes were squeezed tightly, my body braced for the impact. The screeching sound in my ears was suddenly gone. I opened my eyes, to see a white wall of mist surrounding me.

"What is this?" I breathed, my heart pounded fast and hard against my chest. I inched closer to the mist wall. I couldn't resist touching it. Was it wet feeling? Or was it just air?

"I wouldn't do that child." I spun around to see the girl. The one that Alice calls Abhilasa, the one who's causing everything to go haywire. "It will kill a living thing."

"What are you doing here?" I snapped, but my voice was weak, unthreatening. She cocked her head.

"To save you of course." She just disappears, but I feel something small clutch my arm. I look down to see the little girl looking up at me, her eyes wide and innocent. "Relax. If you don't you'll be drop and die."

I gasped as I began to float upwards. The girl was the only thing that was keeping me from falling. Her hand was in a bruise producing clutch around my arm.

"Relax your muscles." The girl instructed.

Reluctantly I did. However it wasn't the easiest thing to do. My body kept on wanting to tense up. I took in a deep to calm myself further. I didn't dare glance down.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask desperately.

"A place." The girl answered, a smile tugging at her lips. "A place where Edward's waiting."

**+Jaylan.+..**

I glance at the clock. 2 A.M. in the morning.

My legs give out and i drop to my bed. Where was he? He promised to be back. I shake my head abruptly as unbarable thoughts began to slip inside my mind.

I glance up sharply at the bright lights that fill the window for a breif second. I shoot to my feet, my heart beating erratically. He was back, it couldn't be anyone else.

"Edward." I breathed, jerking my bedroom door open and dashing down the hall. The door bell rings just as i jump down the last two steps of the large staircase. I run to the door and fumble with the locks. I swing it open, expectant.

I was instantly disapointed. The girl--Alice i think was her name--from the party who literally threatened Edward stood there--paleface grim. Her hair was cut pixie stly and she had memorizing golden eyes. She was gorgeous in a small and petique way.

"You're coming with me." The girl orders quietly.

"Excuse me?" I ask outraged. But before i could blink, i was grabbed by the arm and was pulled to a slick, black car. I didn't have time to stuggle before i was stuff into the back seat.

"It's nothing personal." The girl says frimly placing a seatbelt around me and buckling it in place. The closeness of her made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. However she had this wonderful aroma on her.

"What are you going to do with me" I yelp as the car lurches forward.

She turns to smile at me. "You are going to help us."


	17. Free Falling

AN: Her you go! oh and if you all be so kind please read my orignal story Called black star on Fanficiton /snowice15...

Bella

The wind chapped my lips and it whipped my hair back. Edward. My only thought was of him. I glance down involuntaryily and gasp in surprise when i saw the tiny dots underneath me.

"Relax child." The girl whispered graspiing my tighter in her small hands.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, the wind catching my words.

"Because i was made to meddle with everyone's lives." She chirped softly. "I have no ill will agianst you and Edward its just my job."

"Why were you made then?" I asked more desperate in my voice.

"WHy indeed?" The girl questioned back. Then all of sudden the girl banked to the left and suddenly started diving. I tried to scream but it was whisked away. I closed my eyes as the ground came up at me--waiting for the impact.

But my feet touched something hard and solid and my eyes snapped opened. And i saw...

"Edward!" I whispered bounding forward not thinking of the what happened in the past. His arms were wide and welcoming and i ran in to them. He smelled different. and he was warmer than i was used too.

"Bella." He murmured in my hair. I pushed back and blinked at him.

"You..." I cut off by his lips. They were so soft and warm, i wrapped my arms around his neck. Butterflies started fluttering in my stomach as he pulled me closer.

"Excuse me." The little girls voice brought a pitful growl to my lips. Edward was the one to look up, i loosened my arms around his neck and placed them around his waist--i was determined to not ever be seperated away from him agian.

"Edward, its time." She whispered, i buried my face into his chest, his arms tightened around me and then loosened.

"No! No Edward!" I wailed like a child refusing to let him go.

"Bella, love, i have too." He murmurs like velvet.

"NO!"

"Youre both going so i don't see why exaxtly your doing tug of war." The girl with a shrug of her delicate shoulders.

"No, you just said me." Edward whips back.

"I. Never. Said. That." She says choppy

"Youre not involving Bella." Edward snarls.

"I can do whatever i want to." The girl says sticking out her tongue.

"Now come on you two, the sooner this happens the sooner everything will be put back to normal." She makes a motion with her hands and the warehouse scenery was gone. Instead we were all standing on nothing. "Now your family will come along also to help. However you must find three glass vases. Good luck."

The wind picked up and we were suddenly free falling. Once again my life was falling apart.


	18. Little Games

**_Alice Pov_**

* * *

"They should be here!" I murmur glancing at the warehouses and then back to the empty car. I could smell Edward and Bella but they're were nowher in sight. I made a quick circle around the property and appeared back in front of a wide eyed Jaylan. She took several jumbled steps back . "Why aren't they here?"

Jaylan shook her head vigorously.

"Looking for someone, Alice?" A high pitched voice asked.

Alice spun around instantly, her upper lip curling back at the girl sitting on the roof of one of the warehouses. "What did you do with Bella and Edward?"

Abhilasa studied her nails smugly, unperturbed by my harsh tone. She glanced down at me finally and smiled sweetly. "Have you calmed down enough to talk civilized now?"

"I'm going to rip your head off!" I yelled, rushing forward and jumping onto the roof ready to strike,, but she was already gone. I turned in a small circle and found she was gone.

"She's leaving." I whipped my head to the right to see the very pale, blond haired girl pointing past me to something in the distance. I turned slowly and saw Jaylan running with all her might downt he road. "But don't worry, I won't let her get away. You two have a large role in my game."

"What are you-"

"Silince vampire" The girl said firmly but she was smiling brightly. I found I couldn't move, my body was frozen to that one place on the roof. "Vampires are such proud creatures. I personally think they need to be kicked off their high horse don't you agree Alice?"

I growled.

She studied me past heavy hooded eyes. "I suppose not."

"You are going to pay for this!" I hissed.

She leaned close to my face. "Bet you I won't."

**_Bella's pov_**

* * *

"Bella?" I could hear Edward's voice through the haziness. I felt someone gently shake my shoulders and my eyes fluttered opened. I stared into bright green eyes that studied mine anxiously until he finally sighed in relief. "Are you ok?"

I nodded slowly, "I'm fine."

He helped me sit up and I stared wide eyed at the bright blue sky above us, and then slowly turned my gaze on Edward who was watching me worriedly. He reached out and stroked my cheek, the warmness of his hand was both foreign and comforting. "I'm sorry Bella."

"Why did you do it Edward?" I whispered placing my hand over his.

"I had to keep you safe." He whispered, his green eyes glowing.

"I was safe." I hissed clutching his hand. "Edward, I have always felt safe with you beside me!"

His eyes closed and murmured something under his breath, when he reopened them he was smiling slightly. "She gave me a offer that will change both of our lives!"

I narrowed my gaze. "You mean destroy!"

His smile faded and he dropped his hand from my face. "I have a heartbeat now Bella, I actually have blood running through my veins again! I am human."

"And the price is hurting your family? Alice was in a freaking coma!" I muttered hissed. "Is that what your so excited about?"

Edward shook his head the troubled look on his face made him look human. "No, Bella never! But yes I do think it was worth it, now I can treat the way a human man should treat you. I won't have to be afraid of crushing you or draining the blood from your body anymore. "

I scrambled to my feet and glared down at him. "You don't understand…you have never understood!"

Edward gave a odd look as he slowly stood. "Understand what?'

"I have always loved you Edward," I said slowly, angrily. " With you being human is as just as dangerous as you being a vampire! Now that you are human we are being plagued by this stupid little witch!"

"I take that as a compliment." A sickly sweet voice said from behind me. I whirled around and glared at the blond haired girl that was sitting on a thick branch. She cocked her head to the side. "Don't you just love my wonderland?"

I blinked and my guarded gaze studied the surroundings. The sky was a deep purple color and in the distance were row and rows of checkered colored hills. I turned back to the girl and noticed for the first time that the tree she was sitting in, was a bright green, and I mean the bark and everything.

"What is this place?" I asked. This was clearly impossible.

The girl smirked. "The world I created for our little game."

"What do we have to do?" Edward asked, irritation lacing his voice.

"There are three vases that hold something that are very precious to you two. The trick is that you can only choose two out of the three things in the vases" The girl said with a sly, evil smile. "There are no exceptions."

Edward ignored the girl's tone and cut to the chase. "Where is the first vase?"

The girl nodded to the east. "You must go deep within the forest of the unknown, there you find the first vase, but I will warn you to wait till the end of the game to decide what you'll choose"

"Where are the other two vases?" I blurted out, as the girl began to slowly fade.

"That you'll have to figure but I'm sure she'll help you out once you find her." The girl was cackling evilly laughter when she finally disappeared. Her eerie laughter caused goose bumps rise up my arms.


	19. Forgivng in the GAME

_Bella's pov_

"Why are we playing her game?!" I demanded, as Edward led me through the thick underbrush. "I mean why…"

"Because she's different, Bella," Edward said back, picking up his pace. "She has powers that can out do a vampire…she also has the power to take my life if I don't do as she says…"

I paused for a moment, letting everything wrap around my mind. The words that came out of my mouth were thick in my throat."What makes you think we are actually going to win this game?"

Edward suddenly stopped, his face like stone as he turned to faced me. He wasn't the vampire 'gorgeous' looks, but he did hold a certain beauty, especially in his eyes. "We will win one way or another Bella I can promise you that."

I held my tongue and nodded agreeably. Though inside, my mind started to think….this girl was powerful and if she changed her mind, there really was no one to actually stop her…

"There it is." Edward breathed.

My head snapped up and I stared at the floral patterned, average sized vase sitting on top of a woodened stool. I raised my eyebrows at the ridiculous looking vase. Edward froze and I, not paying attention to my surroundings, bumped into him.

"Is that what she wants us to get?" I ask in a whisper.

"Most indefinitely," Edward said back as he made his way toward the vase. I followed at his heels, having a really bad feeling about all this.

"Th-there is something in it!" I exclaimed peering closer as the shadow within the vase started moving frantically.

"I wonder…" Edward murmurs as he reaches out and lifts the small lid that sealed the vase. There was a huge puff of black smoke. And a angry and sputtering Alice appeared. Her golden eyes narrowed dangerously, both me and Edward took steps back.

"Where is that witch?!" She hissed.

"She's not here Alice." Edward said slowly .

Alice blinked, studying me and then Edward. "What are-where are we?"

"We are in Abhilasa's wonderland," Edward said slowly. "A place where she has decided-."

"So you've found your first vase," A soft girlish voice rang through the trees. Alice tensed as her eyes scanned the forest. Edward pulled me close to him, as both of our weak human eyes were scanning the treetops. "Congratulations!"

"Show yourself!" Edward demands.

"Not with that attitude I shall surely not!" The voice snaps back.

Alice rolls her eyes dramatically and says in the most sweetest voice she could muster. "Abhilasa would you please show yourself and explain things…"

"I've already told Edward and Bella." Abhilasa huffs from somewhere to our right.

"Could you please tell me then?" Alice pleads to the young girl and instantly the girl with long blond hair appears in front of Edward and Bella.

"You must help Edward and Bella find the last two vases without getting killed." Abhilasa says with an airy laugh.

"You didn't say there was a possibility of us dying?!" Edward suddenly hissed.

Abhilasa studies him with a firm blue gaze. "You never asked."

"What will happen to us if we find the vases?" Alice asks suddenly , her eyebrows rising in question.

"You will choose which one you want." Abhilasa exclaims a secret smile spread across her face.

"And after that?" Alice presses.

Abhilasa face scrunches up in confusion."After?"

I felt my heart jump in my chest. _Had the girl really not plan things ahead?_

Alice's eyebrows furrow in worry. "Yes, Abhilasa at the end of the game."

Abhilasa eyebrows scrunch up and then smoothes out, her face suddenly dead set angry. "How dare you try to figure out what that game finale will be! I'm going!"

Edward steps forward his voice pleading. " Wait…Abhilasa…please."

However Abhilasa vanishes and it leaves us in the forest . Alice glances down and then angrily paces, her speed was almost blinding, and when I peek over at Edward, I could tell he was having problems following her movements--it wasn't something he was use to. Suddenly Alice twirls on her tiptoes elegantly and stares at us.

"Ok, I'll got search the perimeter of the land make sure there is a way out….and maybe I can find food." Alice said quickly and in a flash she was gone. I almost miss the deep black color in her eyes, she was starving.

"So what do we do now? Just sit here and wait?" I ask feeling frustrated that once again we were in this situation.

"well I can no longer follow her," Edward murmurs.

In a way his voice deflates my anger and I manage to flop to the ground. Edward sits, almost as gracefully as he had when he was a vampire, but it was still held the human flaws. I smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Edward whispers.

"I don't know…maybe its just seeing you human…" I trailed off, captured by his bright green eyes.

"So you like me better as human?" He asks, his lips lifting slightly.

"It's not that…its just seeing you so normal it makes think that I can actually keep you." I say softly blushing as his hand reached out to brush a stray piece of hair form my face. " I just don't want you to leave…"

"I'm sorry." He whispers, taking my other hand in his. "I think I might have been cocky…thinking that no one could erase you from my mind…that's why I told her yes….i never thought Id forget you.."

"Well that can show you how cocky some people can get." I snap, but my words felt hollow.

"Yes, I was wrong." Edward murmurs his eyes pleading. "Forgive me."

My eyes narrow, as a sudden flash of face elude my thoughts. The words snap out before I could stop them. "Do you love her?"

I saw the hesitation in his eyes. "I do love Jaylan…but it never will match to what I feel for you."

I shot to my feet. I knew he was telling the truth I could feel it. However right then, I felt tormented inside. Or was it betrayed?

_He didn't know you Bella_, A small voice whispered into my thoughts and I agreed with it but still…. _Why do you want to push him away when you finally have him?_

"Bella-"

"Threes a way out. " Alice was suddenly appears her eyes as dark as pitch, she doesn't realize the sudden tension in the air. "No food I'm afraid, but there is a way to get to the next game piece. Are we ready?"

I nodded slowly, and took a quick glance Edward who continued to stare at me. I glance away--I couldn't' forgive him at least not right now.

* * *

Hello everyone....i thank you for your patience and heres the next chapter! Merry (early) Christmas and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! till next time! tata!


End file.
